Abstract We propose an easy way to quickly generate reporter mice without genetic manipulation of animals for the application in the drug development. The generated reporter mice performs like transgenic mice, which have ubiquitously embedded reporters that are needed to monitor a particular cellular or molecular process over an extended time frame. Also the attachment of reporters to mice don?t interfere with naturally occurring processes. This proposal aims to examine a reporter system consisting of our reporter mice and a newly discovered imaging biomarker to address the challenges in creating a universal biomarker imaging for monitoring efficacy and safety of drugs. By using the new reporter system, we have successfully detected dynamic cellular responses to drugs in toxicological models. We expect to establish a general imaging protocol for quick assessing efficacy and toxicity of drugs through the study of this proposal.